This invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing.
The conventional spinning reels for fishing which have reciprocating movements comprise a main body supporting a main shaft, a spool supported on the main shaft, a rotor rotated by a handle assembly for winding the line on the spool, and a drag mechanism arranged to allow a rotation of the spool with friction between the spool and a spool seat when excess tension builds up on the line. A drag knob of the drag mechanism is threadedly secured onto the front end of the main shaft to exert adjustable pressure against the forward spool and to produce a braking effect thereon by turning the knob. However, according to such conventional spinning reels, when turning the drag knob in front of the spool to adjust the braking effect on the spool, the angler must do so by changing his hand holding the handle, so that this operation is very troublesome. Also, in such drag mechanism, a drag knob is so secured directly to the main shaft that it is hard to exercise fine adjustment and it is hardly possible to make fine adjustments in the tension that is applied to the line when landing a fish.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a spinning reel for fishing in which the drag knob is provided at the handle portion to allow the angler to perform with ease the drag knob operation while holding the handle, that is, with no need of switching his hands for handling the drag knob.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spinning reel for fishing in which a gear is disposed between the axis of the drag knob and the drag shaft to allow smooth and light drag knob handling as well as fine adjustment with ease.
The other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: